1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to the use of an automatic washer water pumping agitator in a filter and dispenser system for performing various operations during the course of a washing cycle.
2. The Prior Art
U.S. Pat. No. 598,011 discloses a clothing boiler which pumps water up a center channel to a soap dispenser located closely adjacent to the washer lid with the water then traveling down an outer concentric tube to the wash bath.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,010,304; 3,145,552 and 3,145,553 disclose water pumping agitators having dispensers mounted on the top portion of the agitator. In the '304 patent, a centrifically operated valve closure is utilized in the base portion of the dispenser to deflect the water exiting the agitator nozzle into the filter during the wash portion of the cycle. After activation during the spin cycle, the valve allows the rinse additive liquid to pass out of the liquid dispenser and allows the dispenser to be flushed by the water pump through the agitator nozzle. In the '552 patent, a centrifically operated latch mechanism allows the treating agent dispenser to fall into a position to receive liquid exiting the agitator nozzle.
Other patents disclose lid mounted dispensers which receive a liquid from a source for dispensing the agent. Directional nozzles which direct the circulating liquid to different portions of the dispenser to perform the different functions are also known.